L'effet papillon
by Cat Wentworth
Summary: Harry n'a jamais été confié aux Dursley, après la mort de ses parents il a été élevé par son parrain et sa tante, et ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision..."Tu crois qu'il respire ?" "Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé tout seul on n'en serait pas là, ABRUTI !" "Comment j'étais censé savoir qu'à trois ans ça ne nage pas un bébé ?" "Bon, on ne panique pas, ON NE PANIQUE PAS !" UA


Le blabla inintéressant de Cat :

Okay, je devrais être en train de réviser mes partiels, ou bien continuer mes autres fictions MAIS cette petite idée me trotte dans la tête, et je me connais, je suis obligée de la suivre sinon elle va me hanter. Alors je pose ça là, pour tester le lectorat, histoire de voir si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

C'est donc un UA, où l'on retrouve un Harry qui a été élevé par sa tante et son parrain, et je vous promets que ça dépote (enfin, selon moi). Disons que son quotidien est pas triste quoi. Je vous laisse un petit résumé/prologue en bas, à vous de voir si vous en voulez plus.

Sinon, j'apporte de nouveau ma contribution aux fanfictions Sirius/OC dont le nombre, j'ai l'impression, décline de plus en plus. Est-ce que c'est moi qui me fais des films ? Ou alors c'est un "couple" qui n'intéresse plus grand monde ? I don't know... Du coup, je suis un peu en manque perso, ce qui me pousse à écrire (ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose vous me direz), et surtout à écrire ce que j'aurais envie de lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

L'EFFET PAPILLON

Il existe une théorie qui dit que si l'on modifie un paramètre de l'histoire, ce qui s'ensuit se retrouve changé. C'est l'effet papillon.

Alors, que ce serait-il passé si Sirius Black n'était pas parti sur les traces de Peter Pettigrow ce soir-là, le soir où James et Lily Potter avaient été assassinés ? Que ce serait-il passé si la trahison de celui qu'ils pensaient tous être leur ami avait été révélée au grand jour ? Que ce serait-il passé si Peter avait été arrêté et soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur ?

Sirius n'aurait pas été accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et il n'aurait jamais été envoyé à Azkaban. Peter n'aurait pas passé treize ans dans la peau d'un rat, attendant la moindre occasion pour rejoindre son maître. Voldemort n'aurait pas pu renaître. Harry Potter n'aurait pas passé onze ans dans le placard sous l'escalier des Dursley, ignorant tout du monde magique. Il aurait été élevé par son parrain et sa tante, dans une petite maison dans la campagne anglaise, entouré de ses amis et de ses proches, protégé de tous les malheurs et des menaces de mort d'un univers beaucoup trop sombre pour un petit garçon de son âge. Rien de tout cela ne lui serait arrivé et il aurait été heureux.

Mais justement, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, et il était sûrement le plus heureux des adolescents de seize ans venant de fêter son anniversaire et le résultat de ses BUSEs lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Il dormait profondément et pour le moment, la seule menace de mort qui planait sur lui était celle de sa tante qui montait les escaliers en criant son nom :

« **\- Harry James Potter, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout de suite ce bazar ou je te transforme en immonde goule pour le restant de ta vie !** »

Et cette menace lui faisait bien plus peur que n'importe quel Avada Kedavra de ce Voldetruchose.

* * *

Alors oui, l'effet papillon ne se résume pas simplement à cette petite phrase au début de mon résumé, mais ne chipotons pas, vous avez compris l'idée.

Je tiens à dire que, petit disclaimer, je ne déteste pas Peter. Même si ça ne se voit pas dans la manière dont j'ai formulé ça, j'ai essayé que ce soit le plus neutre possible, je considère que Peter est une victime comme une autre, mais c'est sa trahison qui a tout déclenché donc pour que mon histoire fonctionne, et bien il faut plus de Peter. Je trouve ça idiot que, dans la plupart des fictions sur les Maraudeurs que j'ai pu lire, il soit laissé de côté, voire même carrément effacé de l'histoire ! Il a fait partie des Maraudeurs, au même titre que les autres, et il était un des meilleurs amis de James et de Lily, il n'est donc pas optionnel. Bref, je pourrais disserter mille ans sur le personnage de Peter (bien que ce soit pas non plus le plus intéressant hein) mais vous vous en foutez et moi, et bien j'ai pas le temps. Mais si ça vous intéresse de discuter, je suis dispo par MP ! J'ai tellement peu d'amis fana de la série avec qui débattre que je dépéris...

Voilà, voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour savoir si je poste la suite ou non !

Cat


End file.
